Leachianus
__NOEDITSECTION__ a sea/rain travelling bard that belong to steph. character uses they/them pronouns! Appearance Leachianus is a short, muscular dragon, hardened by the rough physical hobby that is touring a continent. Their claws are perpetually worn down (which actually aids them, as they are a musician who needs access to the tips of their claws.) As part RainWing, Leachianus has the option to change the colour of their scales if they want to, but they're always more comfortable staying in ranges of green and blue. Their special luminous SeaWing scales are the only that cannot change colour, and are always pale teal. They love to accessorize, for functionality and to express themselves. During wartime, crowded towns and villages with large populations of different tribes could be a danger to them, so they tended to cover themselves in cloaks to try and mask their status as a hybrid. Now, though, they wear them out of habit- fun ones with stars and moons and other cute patterns on them (his wife likes to buy the fabric, and they make the cloaks together. It's cute.) The hat they almost never take off, though, was a gift from their father. Leachianus is also never seen without the weight of their instruments on their back unless they are actively playing them. Sturdy, threadbare cases covered with patches are what characterize them. Hybridity Despite being a hybrid, Leachianus is often less than the sum of their parts. Their gills are functionally useless for breathing underwater, their tail is not prehensile, their scales change colour at a crawling pace- the only things from Leachianus' parents that seem to have been retained in full was the venemous fangs of their father, the RainWing. They also retained the habit of napping a lot, which is how they got their name- as a young dragonet, they would lay themselves out on a tree branch and nap there without moving at all, which reminded their father of the Leachianus geckos in the Rain Kingdom sleeping during the day, camouflaged against the tree branches. Leachianus also tends to be very uncomfortable in cold, dry weather. They need humidity and heat to thrive, and they love to swim despite not being as good at it as a normal SeaWing- as their tail is a useless merge of their parents', it fulfills neither niche of prehensility or strength in the water. Personality Leachianus is generally described as a fun, kind dragon. Take this with a grain of salt, though, because they are elusive- very few dragons have ever known them for long enough to truly understand them. Because of their habit of hopping from town to town, Leachie has never had to put down roots except in the dragons most closest to them (their parents and their wife.) With them, they are unafraid to be weak. In truth, Leachie has issues. They don't know how to deal with stuff they've been keeping inside about their childhood in relation to their connection to SeaWing culture; their relationship to their mother. Not being able to bond with her like a normal SeaWing dragonet could (in the water) really had an impact on them. History Leachianus' father was a travelling musician, just like them, which is what brought their parents together. Their mother abandoned her career as a solider under Queen Coral and they took up residence on an outlying island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, which is where Leachie spent all of their childhood. A lot of their time as a young dragonet was spent learning how to swim in the ocean with their mother, which was difficult for both of them. They were taught aquatic, but Leachianus' luminous scales didn't respond quickly enough to be able to hold a conversation (they have the aquatic equivalent of a bad stutter.) While their relationship with their mother was strained, it was the exact opposite with their father. Leachianus and their father were able to bond effectively from a young age over music. Their father taught them everything they know about playing instruments and entertaining. Pretty much from birth Leachie knew that they wanted to follow in their father's footsteps. Once Leachie reached adulthood, they decided that they were going to leave the island for the first time. And after they did, they found it hard to stop moving. There was so much of Pyrrhia to see and explore. After a few months of wandering and trying to avoid being killed by soldiers, they found themself in a bar on the outskirts of SkyWing territory, which is where they met their wife, Colubrid. They bonded over being hybrids in a world that didn't understand them and hit it off from there. Gallery Leachie.png|by wolfkeep/steph LeachianusCloud.png | by cloud (thanks to fathom for requesting it!!) Leachianus-ff28.png | by forestfire! tysm Category:Characters Category:Content (JBdino625) Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer)